The present invention relates to a fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus for detecting secondary X-rays generated by a sample during irradiation with X-rays and carrying out elementary analysis.
An overview of the attachment and the detachment of the collimator of the X-ray fluorescence analysis apparatus with the thread mechanism for attachment and detachment of the collimator of the related art will be described in the following based on FIG. 2.
The collimator 4 is provided with circular indentations at 2 points which are further out than a hole on the collimator and on its diameter, and a jig 5 with a projection fits into the two indentations.
For attachment, the jig is hooked to the indentations of the collimator, the collimator is carried to the mounting point, and the thread section of the collimator is lined up with the thread section of the housing, the X-ray generator, or the X-ray detector, and the jig is then rotated.
For detachment, the projection of the jig is turned so as to line up with the indentation of the collimator, and after the thread has been detached, the indentation of the collimator is hooked onto the projection of the jig and then taken out from the inside of the housing.
However, in the method of the related art, there was a difficulty in rotating when screwing in or screwing out, and there was a danger of the collimator dropping off and damaging the detector, etc. inside the housing when carrying the collimator by hooking the indentation of the collimator with the projection of the jig.
Also, when the mounting position for the collimator was close to the direction in which gravity acts it was difficult to carry the collimator with the jig, making tools such as forceps necessary.
In order to resolve the foregoing problems, an external left-hand thread is provided coaxial on the opposite side of the side in which the right-hand thread of the collimator is formed, so that screw threads having opposite threading directions are provided on opposite sides of the collimator.
Also, utilizing a jig, having an internal left-hand thread with the same diameter as the external left-hand thread, and a cylindrical shape that is easy to operate with the structure around the mounting position, enables easy attachment and detachment.
Additionally, by providing the indentation (projection) for tightening on the collimator and the projection (indentation) for tightening on the jig, firm attachment is possible.
As mentioned above, in the fluorescence X-ray analysis apparatus in which the collimator is attached and detached by the thread mechanism, it is made possible to attach the collimator to and detach it from the housing, the X-ray generator, or the X-ray detector easily and safely by providing the left-hand thread on the collimator and preparing the cylindrical jig with the left-hand thread of the same diameter.
Firm attachment is also made possible by providing the indentation section and the projection section for tightening on the collimator and on the jig for attachment and detachment.